Railyyn Black
by WishingYouWereSomeHowHereAgain
Summary: Railyyn is Sirius's daughter, but no one knows that they just know that she is and orphan who will soon befriend Harry and Hermione and Ron and be part of their trio and maybe even fall for someone. rated T to be safe
1. Prologue

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CHARACTERS OR SETTINGS BY J.K. ROWLING ONLY MY OWN LIKE RAILYYN AND THE WELLS FAMILY.

**I hope you enjoy this story I haven't written in a while so please R&R =)**

PROLOGUE:

Railyyn Sierra N. sat on her bed at the orphanage thinking very hard.

Why did she not know her last name? Why did her parents abandon her? Why were all these strange things happening to her? Why were these people com-

"Railyyn the Wells are here." Patty a five year old who was at the orphanage with her said interrupting Railyyn's thoughts.

Railyyn nodded and jumped off the bed and looked into the dirty mirror hanging on her wall. She was wearing a baby blue dress she had gotten for Christmas last year and some white sandals she had gotten last year because her old ones were too small. Her hair was brushed and put into a neat ponytail on the nape of her neck.

Railyyn walked down the hallway looking at the pealing white wallpaper and scuffed white floors hoping that after today she would not have to see this place anymore.

Many people had come and were hoping to adopt a little girl, but something always went wrong like their chairs disappearing from underneath them or the desk starting to move. This bothered Railyyn more than anything because they all thought that it was her, that there was something wrong with her.

There was nothing wrong with her. Nothing she knew about any ways.

She walked into the room where children met the parents and saw a couple sitting in chairs opposite from the desk Ms. Lei was sitting at.

"Good morning Railyyn." a woman with kind brown eyes and short honey blond hair said.

Railyyn smiled her brilliant blue eyes filled with hope "Hello ma'am." she said giving who she guessed to be Mrs. Wells a small wave.

"Well aren't you very cute." A man with brown eyes like Mrs. Wells chuckled the man though had brown hair very neatly cut.

"Thank you sir." Railyyn said pink hinting on her cheeks, she wasn't often complimented and it scared her.

"Can you tell us about yourself Railyyn?" Ms. Lei , the woman who owned the orphanage asked her gray eyes showing faith in Railyyn.

"Of course," Railyyn said and looked at Mr. and Mrs. Wells trying to mask her fear. "I was born July thirtieth, 1980, I have straight black hair blue eyes, I like to sing, and I am good at baking cookies." Railyyn said.

"Do you like school Railyyn?" Ms. Lei asked.

"It's okay." Railyyn said "I don't like the school environment it's boring, but I like to learn.

Mr. Wells smiled. "Have many other people come to visit you lately?"

"Yes," Railyyn said. "Many though, thought there was something wrong with me so they didn't want me cause strange things happen around me."

Ms. Lei gave Railyyn a cold hard look.

"Whoa!" Mr. Wells said as the chair he was sitting in tipped to the side making him fall on the floor.

Railyyn stood there her eyes open wide she was so scared not only was Ms. Lei going to yell at her later, but this couple was not going to adopt her.

The room was quite until Mr. and Mrs. Wells started laughing shocking both Railyyn and Ms. Lei.

"You are such a klutzy person." Mrs. Wells laughed helping him up.

Mr. Wells laughed and nodded sitting back in his chair.

"Well Railyyn we would love to adopt you." Mrs. Wells smiled.

"Really?" Railyyn asked quietly.

Mrs. Wells nodded and hugged Railyyn.

Railyyn felt awkward because in truth she had not gotten many hugs the only time she got hugs was when the big kids hugged her when she was crying.

"Thank you." Railyyn said pulling away from the hug.

"Go pack your things and we can take you home today." Mr. Wells said smiling.

Railyyn ran to her room pulled out her backpack and shoved in her other clothes, one pair of pants one skirt and two shirts, her hair band, and her brush. She grabbed her teddy bear and ran back to the room to find that Mr. and Mrs. Wells were waiting for her with Ms. Lei.

"Ready?" Mrs. Wells asked.

Railyyn nodded and finally on July fifteenth, 1991 she had a home.

"Well Railyyn this is it." Mr. Well said as they pulled up to number seven Privet drive.

"It's so pretty Mr. Wells!" Railyyn gushed.

Mr. Wells laughed. "Please call me Pop." he said smiling.

Railyyn looked down embarrassed.

"Hey, Rai it's okay don't let it bring down your day." Mr. Wells said winking at Railyyn and cracking him self up from his rhyme.

Mrs. Wells rolled her eyes and laughed, "And Railyyn you can call me Ma if you would like."

Railyyn showed a little smile at her new parents.

"Do you like the clothes we bought you?" Mrs. Wells asked smiling.

"Yes there so cool I have never had so many clothes before." Railyyn beamed.

"Yes well, you do now." Mrs. Wells said smiling sadly.

Mr. Wells stopped the car took the keys out of the ignition and opened the door for Railyyn.

"Thank you Mr. We-, err, Pop." Railyyn said jumping out of the car.

Mr. Wells chuckled and walked towards their house.

"Ready to see your new house?" Mrs. Wells asked smiling.

Railyyn nodded enthusiastically and bounced on the balls of her feet.

Mrs. Wells opened the door and Railyyn walked inside.

The house when you first entered it had a hallway with white walls and a light blue carpet when you walked a few feet forward there were stairs on your right with the same light blue carpeting and a door way on your left that led into the living room. The living room had a couch backed against a window the couch was royal blue and the carpeting was white which matched the white love seats on either side of the couch. In between the seats there was a glass coffee table with white framing. Across from the couch there was a television and behind the television set the entire wall was filled with books. To the left of the bookcases there was another door way which led into the dining room. The dining room had wood flooring and a wood dining set with four chairs. There was a wooden china cabinet and next to that a white door that swung open. The kitchen was an average kitchen, white tiled floors marble countertops white wood cabinets oven sink and so on. The was a door way that led back into the hallway.

"Wow this is amazing!" Railyyn exclaimed hugging Mr. and Mrs. Wells.

They both laughed. "And you haven't even seen your room yet!"

They led Railyyn upstairs and there were five doors the first door was Mr. and Mrs. Wells room the next door in the hall was a guest room, the door across from that was the guest bathroom the door next to that was Mr. and Mrs. Wells son Henry's room and across from that room was the former guest room and now Railyyn's room.

"Now Rai," Mr. Wells said. "This room is yours, you have your own bathroom and your own closet and such and tomorrow Erica is going to take you shopping to decorate it ok?"

Railyyn nodded.

Railyyn opened the door and inside she saw a room that was all hers. St first she couldn't believe it because it was so much bigger than her old room. Her new room had white shag carpeting, royal blue walls, a white dresser, and a white metal framed canopy bed with only white sheets.

"Wow!" Railyyn said smiling.

"We can pick out bed sheets tomorrow as well as curtains." Mrs. Wells said smiling enthusiastically and Railyyn returned the smile with the same enthusiasm.

"Don't you have a son?" Railyyn asked.

"Yes, but he is away right now he he'll be back around next week right now he's doing a project with his friends quite far away." Mr. Wells said.

"Oh, where?" Railyyn asked.

"France." Mrs. Wells said quickly.

Railyyn thought it odd how quickly Mrs. Wells answered, but ignored it.

"So lunch, grilled cheese sound good?" Mr. Wells said smiling.

Railyyn smiled and nodded.


	2. Lots of Owls

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CHARACTERS OR SETTINGS BY J.K. ROWLING ONLY MY OWN

**A/N: Here's the first chapter I'm going to start off with Henry coming in, he's Mr. and Mrs. Wells' son. In Railyyn's POV.**

_Two weeks later:_

I was helping Ma in the kitchen when there was a ferocious knocking on the door.

"I'll get it." I said walking towards the front door.

"Yes?" I said opening the door.

There was a large very rotund man standing there his face a shade of purple.

"Where is Erica Wells?" he asked very angrily his moustache looked slightly damp from his face sweating.

I wrinkled my nose grossed out. "The kitchen sir should I ask her to come to the door?"

"Yes!" he said sounding exasperated.

"Shit." a voice murmured.

I then realized that there was a teenage boy with him, his ear being held by the man's fat fingers. The boy had shaggy honey blond hair and brown eyes that reminded me of Mrs. Wells' eyes.

I walked to the kitchen.

"Mrs. We- err I mean, Ma there's a man at the door to see you." I said walking into the kitchen doorway.

Mrs. Wells walked to the door wiping her hands on her apron.

"What hap-Henry?" Mrs. Wells exclaimed.

"Hullo mum." Henry said smiling nervously while clutching a trunk in one hand and a cage with an owl in it!

I stared at the owl awestruck.

"Mrs. Wells I just found Henry climbing on my roof waving a stick!" the man said to Mrs. Wells the veins in his forehead popping out.

"I am extremely sorry Mr. Dursley I, I have no idea what he was doing." Mrs. Wells shot a sharp look at Henry.

"What were you doing any way boy?" Mr. Dursley said angrily.

"Well sir my owl unfortunately got loose from it's cage so I climbed on your roof waving a stick at it so it would come towards me." Henry said.

"Well Henry! How utterly careless of you!" Mrs. Wells exclaimed. Mr. Dursley nodded in agreement and his anger seemed to simmer. "Where is Amber? My poor girl you should be more careful with her." Mrs. Wells said looking in the cage at the Amber colored owl.

"What about my roof?" Mr. Dursley yelled.

"Is it damaged?" Mrs. Wells asked.

"No." Mr. Dursley said quietly.

"Than thank you Mr. Dursley, I will make sure that it does not ever happen again." Mrs. Wells said giving a Henry a sharp look.

"Thank you ma'am good day!" Mr. Dursley said stomping back to his house.

I closed the door behind him and once the door closed Mrs. Wells smiled at Henry.

"Oh, baby welcome home!" she said hugging him tightly.

"Thanks mom, you really sold it to him that time." Henry smiled at his mom.

They both laughed and I stood there my mouth agape, "I thought you were mad at him?" I exclaimed.

"Oh, I'm sorry Railyyn, but he does that at least twice a week after a while you can only get so tired of it." Mrs. Wells smiled.

"Ahhh, so your Railyyn?" Henry said nodding.

"Yes I am and your Henry and that beautiful owl is Amber from what I've gathered, correct?"

"You catch on fast that'll be good in this house."

"Thanks, I think." I laughed.

"Well, we were going to have a party for Railyyn's coming to live with our family, but since it's her birthday tomorrow we didn't find it necessary." Mrs. Wells said running her fingers through my hair.

"Cool how old are you turning?" Henry asked as he put down his things and we all walked into the kitchen.

"Eleven." I said smiling.

"Really?" Henry said raising an eyebrow at his mother.

Mrs. Wells gave him a sharp nod of the head hoping that I would miss it, but I didn't.

_There is something very peculiar about this family. _I concluded.

"What about you Henry?" I asked letting the matter go, for now.

"I'm fifteen and turned fifteen May twenty-fifth." Henry smiled at me and I smiled back showing no signs of suspicion.

"Is that you Henry?" Mr. Wells called down the stairs.

"Yeah Pa I'm in the kitchen!" Henry shouted.

Mr. Wells walked into the kitchen and embraced his son.

"Good to have you back Henry." Mr. Wells said releasing him and patting him on the back.

"To be honest it feels pretty good to be back Pa." Henry smiled.

Than Henry looked out the window and exchanged a panicked glance with Mr. Wells.

"Duck Mum!" Henry said pulling me down and through the open window soard two brown owls.

"More owls?" I asked dumbstruck I went over to pet one.

When I put out my hand to pet his head he dropped a letter into it.

"Why do I-" I started before Henry took it from me and opened it.

I crossed my hands over my chest and opened my mouth to speak when I saw the confused look on Henry's face.

He looked at the front of the envelope and his eyes got wide.

"It's for Railyyn." he said handing me the envelope.

I looked at the front it read:

To Miss R. Sierra N.

7 Privet Drive, Surrey, England

"What does the 'N.' mean?" I asked I had had that name at the orphanage as well.

"Unknown last name." Mrs. Wells answered her voice sounded surprised as I took out the piece of parchment in the envelope my mouth hit the floor.


	3. Letters

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you have read before (unless it's by me that's all mine =)**

**A/N: Wow! The reviews you all gave me made me so happy thank you for all the positive energy! **

"This makes no sense! I-I'm not a witch witches are-are …not me!" I gasped.

Mrs. Wells came and wrapped her arms around me, "Yes, yes you are! Doesn't it all make sense now? You're a witch! Just like me and Henry and Herbert-"

"What?" I exclaimed.

"Well we couldn't tell you until we knew for sure, but we thought you were when we first heard someone talking about weird and psychic orphans, so we looked up your name in the directory and it says you were magical." Mrs. Wells said smiling.

I smiled, "That explains so much!"

Henry, Mr., and Mrs. Wells smiled at me.

"And now I can find my parents!" I said jumping up and smiling.

All three of their smiles disappeared.

"Well, unfortunately it won't work like that," Mrs. Wells said.

"Why not?" I asked folding my arms over my chest.

"Magic doesn't work like that sorry." Mrs. Wells said frowning.

"What?" I asked tears filling my eyes.

"I'm so sorry." Mr. Wells said moving closer to me.

I backed away and ran out the door tears flowing down my face.

I ran about six blocks and when I stopped I was at a park.

I walked over to the swings and sat on one next to a boy with his head down.

Tears flowed from my eyes and I sniffled quietly to myself.

"Would you like a tissue?" The boy asked.

I looked up into his green eyes covered slightly by thin broken glasses.

"Yes thank you." I said sniffling I took the tissue and blew my nose.

"Of course." He said running a hand through his messy black hair.

"I am Railyyn…Wells." I said extending my hand.

"I am Harry, Harry Potter." The boy said grabbing my hand and shaking it.

"Hi Harry where do you live?" I asked because in the past two weeks I had spent here I had never seen him before.

"Number four Privet drive." He said quietly looking down.

"Really! How funny I live on number seven Privet Drive." I laughed.

When I laughed the boy jumped at the sound like he was scared.

"Are you okay?" I asked putting a hand on his shoulder.

"My uncle and aunt were yelling at me again for taking my own piece of mail." Harry said frowning.

"Do you still have it?" I asked cocking my head to the side.

"Yes." Harry said taking a crumpled piece of parchment.

"What does it say?" I asked looking at the piece of parchment.

"It's rubbish." Harry said shaking his head sadly.

"Can I see?" I asked.

"Sure." Harry said shrugging.

The second I read the first line my eyes got very wide.

"Oh my! Harry this is not rubbish!" I said smiling.

"Yes it is it's a prank from one of Dudley's friends." Harry muttered kicking the ground.

"Come with me!" I said as I jumped up and pulled him from the swing set I ran towards Privet Drive and then into my house.

"Mr. And Mrs. Wells! Come quick!" I called from the hallway.

They ran in from the kitchen and Henry jumped down the stairs.

"What happened Rai are you okay you scared us!" Mr. Wells said hugging me.

"I'm fine look at the letter my new friend got." I said shoving it in Mr. Wells' face.

"You made a new wizard friend? How nice Rai." Mr. Wells said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm not a wizard." Harry said speaking up for the first time since he came into the house.

"Oh, ma, pop, this is my new friend-"

"Harry Potter." Mr. And Mrs. Wells said their mouths agape.

"Wow." Henry breathed.

"Yeah, how did you know?" I asked.

"He is the boy who survived the killing curse he who must not be named tried to kill him and, God bless their loving souls, they murdered his parents-" Mr. Wells started to say.

"My parents died in a car accident sir." Harry said.

"What?" Mrs. Wells said, "Who told you that?"

My Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon Dursley." Harry said. "I live with them on number four Privet drive."

"Liars, how sad." Mrs. Wells shaking her head sadly.

"What are you talking about?" Harry said shock eminent on his face.

"Harry don't you see?" I exclaimed. Harry shook his head and I giggled. "You are a wizard, like your dad Henry and Mr. Wells and I am a witch like your mum and Mrs. Wells." I smiled.

"Wow are you sure?" Harry said looking down.

"How old are you Harry?" I asked.

"I'll be eleven in two days." Harry said.

"Then yes, to answer your earlier question, I am sure that you are a wizard and that you and I are going to Hogwarts together this fall!" I smiled and hugged Harry happy to have a friend.


	4. Hogwarts

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter **

**A/N: thank you everyone for the reviews and favorites as many review as possible would be appreciated. =) XOXOXOXO**

"Ready to go Harry, Railyyn?" Henry said to us as we stood on Platform 9 and 3/4s.

Harry and I shared a glance and we both smiled.

"Yeah let's go Henry." I said beaming.

Mr. and Mrs. Wells rushed over to us and gave all three of us goodbye hugs.

"Bye mum, da!" I said waving.

"Bye Mr. and Mrs. Wells!" Harry said smiling.

As we boarded the train Henry saw his friends and excused himself.

"Why is everyone whispering and staring at you?" Railyyn asked as a group of what looked to be third years gaped at Harry from inside their compartment we quickly ducked into a compartment with only a red headed boy with freckles.

"May we join you?" Harry asked.

The boy shrugged and returned to looking out the window.

I sat next to Harry across from the boy and felt very awkward.

"My name is Railyyn Wells." I said smiling at the boy.

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter." Harry said.

That got the boys attention.

"You mean you're the boy, the boy who lived with the-the scar and everything?" the boy said his eyes wide.

"Yeah why?" Harry said laughing.

"Your name would be?" I said slightly frustrated at the boy's rudeness towards me.

"Ron Weasley, got loads of siblings you'd probably like them." Ron said his eyes never leaving Harry.

A group of three second year girls opened the compartment door giggling.

"Um, your Harry Potter right?" The tallest one asked giggling and brushing her hair behind her ear.

Harry looked down, "Err, yes that would be, uh, me Harry, um, Potter."

The girls giggled and I rolled my eyes.

Desperate screamed from the way they were looking at my Harry, I mean my best friend Harry…yeah that's what I meant.

"Okay so we'll be going, but don't forget us please." The girls said leaving and giggling.

"Blimey! You're like made of gold!" Ron Weasley said astounded.

I rolled my eyes and reached into my bag taking out my new book it was called Hogwarts: a History.

I sat there reading while Harry and Ron got lots of candy and started to become very good friends.

I found myself finishing the book in about three hours.

I looked out the window and wondered at what time we would be arriving.

I sighed looking at Harry and Ron who were comparing cards that seemed to be from one of the candies they bought from the trolley.

"Are you all right Railyyn?" Harry asked.

"Oh, that's your name? If you would've spoken up you wouldn't have been stuck reading that book the whole time." Ron said as the compartment door opened and a girl with slightly bushy brown hair and brown eyes entered.

"Reading is an endeavor enjoyed by many and some intelligent people fid it entertaining and from your previous comment you obviously do not believe this statement, but maybe this girl does." The girl said smiling at me.

"That's true I love to read and I would've much rather read then talk to you anyday." I said sticking my nose up at him.

"Jeesh! I was only saying MY opinion yaw don't need to attack me!" Ron said rolling his eyes.

The girl also rolled her eyes, "Anyway have any of you seen a toad? A boy named Neville has lost one."

All three of us shook our heads "Sorry, we'll keep our eyes out for it though." Harry said.

The girl nodded glancing at Harry and then her eyes got round

"Jiminy Cricket! Are you Harry Potter?" she gasped.

Harry nodded but as he did that his glasses fell off of his head.

Harry blushed his glasses were broken practically beyond repair from numerous beatings and Dudley's constant stealing and hiding.

"I can fix that!" the girl said taking out her wand. "Oculas Repairo. I'm Hermione Granger by the way." She said smiling. (A/N: sorry I'm not very sure of the correct spelling.)

"Thanks." Harry said smiling and blushing.

"You should all get into your robes I hear we'll be arriving soon." Hermione said leaving the compartment.

"Blimey! These girls are so crazy!" Ron said shaking his head.

I glared at him and left to change into my robes.

I stood next to Harry Waiting in line for my name to be called unfortunately for me though my new name was very far down the list.

"HARRY POTTER." When Professor McGonagall announced Harry's name there were many murmurs throughout the hall.

I still did not exactly understand why, but I felt Harry did by the face he would put on every time there were murmurs around him.

"GRYFFINDOR!" she heard the hat yell and she clapped as hard as she could for Harry.

More names were called including the annoying Ron got into Gryffindor, much to my annoyance, and then my name was called. (A/N: I am doing this in alphabetical order)

"RAILYYN WELLS!" Professor shouted.

I walked up slowly and hoped that I would be in Gryffindor like Harry and Henry.

When the hat was placed on my head he stated speaking to me.

"Hmm, there is much confusion here, no parents, but good new adoptive family. Where to put you…I sense two houses here, Gryffindor and faintly Slytherin. You have potential there." The hat said.

"No please." I begged quietly.

"Hmm, but the best place for you would be…GRYFFINDOR!" the hat announced.

I smiled and skipped over to the Gryffindor table and sat next to Harry, who made room for me.

"Good job Rai!" Harry said smiling.

I laughed "You too!"


	5. Getting to Know Things

**A/N: thanks for the reviews Fluter they mean a lot to me =) and I am sorry that I didn't update very fast because I had graduation stuff to attend to sorry about that again.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series**

I followed a prefect named Percy up the stairs to the Gryffindor common room with my new friend Hermione, Harry, and his new friend Ron.

"Did you know that the stairs move?" Hermione asked me and as I looked around I saw that they did move.

I nodded, "I did but, to be honest I didn't even know about Hogwarts until July twenty-ninth."

Hermione smiled, "Me either, I found out near my birthday, I am muggle born so I bought Hogwarts: A History once I got to diagon alley."

I smiled, "Me to! My brother told me to buy it because I didn't believe what he told me about it." I said blushing slightly.

"What is your brother's name?" Hermione asked.

"Henry Wells, but technically he's my adoptive brother." I said shyly.

"Oh." Hermione said feeling slightly awkward. "So, how do you know Harry?" she asked changing the subject.

"He's my neighbor and we met at the park." I said smiling.

"That's so cool to know Harry Potter." Hermione beamed.

"Hermione can I ask you something." I asked.

"Sure what is it?" Hermione smiled.

"What is so special that everyone keeps staring and talking about Harry?" I asked sheepishly.

"You don't know?" Hermione said cocking her head to the side.

"No my mom always looked like she wanted to tell me something and Harry does sometimes to, but no one tells me anything." I said slightly annoyed that everyone knew this secret, but me.

"Harry is the only one who has _ever _survived the killing curse and he defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. It is an extraordinarily big deal becau-"

"First years follow quickly!" the prefect snapped at us.

"I'll explain more in our room tonight." Hermione whispered hurriedly.

I nodded, "Okay." I whispered back as Percy explained some things I already knew about Hogwarts like the stairs and the ceiling I the Great Hall.

Finally we reached the fat lady and Percy whispered a password and then once all of us were inside told us the password.

Percy said good night to us then and wished us luck with our first year at Hogwarts.

Hermione and I hurried up the stairs to our room and we sat on her assigned bed, which was right next to mine.

"Well it is such a big deal that Harry did that because that wizard was the most terrible one ever heard of! He was downright evil and he killed many muggle-borns and half bloods because of his Slytherin attitude making him detest anyone who is not at 'great' as him a pureblood. He killed Harry's parents and a woman named Haley Melbi who was visiting them that night. Then Sirius Black, who was said to have a relationship with Haley and best friends with James and Lily, Harry's parents, was said to have turned them in to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and now sits in Azkaban, wizards jail." Hermione said quietly.

My eyes were wide, "What a horrible story." I whispered shaking my head.

"It really is." Hermione said nodding.

The door to our room then opened and two girls came in chatting non-stop.

They saw me and Hermione and smiled.

"Hi," a girl with light brown hair and light brown eyes said. "My name is Lavender."

The girl with her who had black hair and dark brown eyes smiled, "I am Pavarti Patil." she said giving a small wave. **(A/N: if I spelt it wrong, or put the wrong twin in the wrong house I am very sorry)**

"My name is Railyyn Wells." I said smiling.

"I'm Hermione Granger." Hermione said fidgeting slightly.

"Pleasure." Lavender said smirking.

Pavarti nodded, "Do we have assigned beds?" she asked tilting her head slightly to the side.

"Yes this is Hermione's and that one is mine I'm afraid though, we don't know which ones are yours." I said smiling.

The two girls smiled back, really Pavarti smiled and Lavender kept smirking.

"Good night all, see you in the morning." Lavender said taking her pajamas into the bathroom with her toothbrush and toothpaste.

We all followed suit and by about ten thirty we had all fallen asleep.

The next day I woke up ecstatic that classes started today.

I got up, first of everyone since it was 5:50 a.m., went into the bathroom took a shower, brushed my teeth, got changed and walked down to the common room with my potions book, since it was my first class of the day I thought I would get in some reading.

"Railyyn why are you up so early?" Ron said coming down the stairs fully dressed about an hour after I had woken up.

"I could ask the same to you Ronald." I said staring intently at my book.

"Couldn't sleep any longer knowing where I was actually." Ron said shrugging and sitting down on the same couch as I was.

I raised my eye brows at him, "I'm sorry, but I can't bring myself to believe that." I said.

"I really couldn't wait to come here after having to watch five siblings coming here now I finally get the chance it's a really great and happy thing for me." Ron said smiling.

"Wow, that was insightful." I said smiling.

I closed the book and looked him up and down, "You have a lot of siblings huh?" I said and he nodded.

"There are my brothers: Fred, George, Percy, Bill, and Charlie, and my sister younger by one year, Ginny." Ron said.

"Percy the prefect." I asked.

Ron shrugged, "If that's what you know him by." He said.

Two twins came down the stairs with red hair, much like Ron's and pale complexions and identical.

"Well little Ronny…" One of them started.

"…aren't you being awfully nice this fine morn!" The other finished laughing.

I looked at them confused.

"Good morning Fred. Good morning George." Ron smiled, but behind his eyes he seemed angry. "This is my friend Railyyn."

"Hullo Railyyn." They smiled at me.

"Hi." I said slightly confused.

"Now Fred, " I could only assume George said.

"Yes George?" Fred answered back as they straightened up I saw that Fred was slightly taller and George's eyes were a lighter shade of green then Fred's.

"I am charmed to meet Railyyn are you not?" George asked and I blushed slightly.

"Quite George, but I think out of us who is truly charmed is Ronny!" Fred said bursting out laughing along with George.

Ron did not understand, nor did I until Fred took out his wand and muttered a spell at Ron and Ron became infuriated.

"Blimey! You two are dead to me! Do you hear me dead!" Ron angrily shouted.

I shook my head as Ron seemed back to normal.

Hermione came down the stairs in her robes and rolled her eyes and the angrily flushed Ron.

I felt bad for him, but found his brothers' prank rather amusing.

"What happened?" Hermione asked me, but before I could answer Fred stepped in.

"Well my brother George and I played a harmless little prank on our little brother Ronny…"

"…and he over-reacted a little bit and became red in the face." George said shaking his head and then smiled at Fred. "Which wasn't at all…"

"Charming." Fred and George said at the same time and then started laughing very loudly.

"You do realize that there are people sleeping right above us do you not?" Hermione said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Why in fact we do." Fred said, "Do not worry little girl the rooms are sound proof." he chuckled smiling at him and his brother's cleverness.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

The twins laughed and went up stairs to get changed.

_AT DINNER LATER THAT WEEK:_

"Wow this first week of Hogwarts is amazing I love it here." I said smiling.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron nodded in agreement.

"I personally can't believe the potions teacher though, he is so mean." Hermione said frowning and shaking her head.

"He is quite rude." I agreed. "As well as the Slytherin students I am so happy to be in Gryffindor."

Harry smiled, "I'm happy to be here, it's a better home, then home."

I smiled at Harry sadly knowing the pain he went through at home.

"Well we will all be here for a lot longer so we don't need to worry about our other homes for a while, only mail." Ron groaned.

I shrugged, "I guess, I barely even know my adoptive parents so I doubt I'll get any mail."

"Lucky." Ron muttered.

I rolled my eyes at him. But, I couldn't help not being able to wait to see what this year had in store.

**A/N: I am not sure where to go any more I think I'm going to skip to third year for Railyyn to meet her dad and then skip around the next years and my writings are going to be AU in some areas.**


	6. A Waltz to Remember

**A/N: Wow all the favorite story and story alerts really touched me especially the favorite author alert 3 thank you so much! So because of the great feedback I'm updating as fast as possible.  
****Now Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Railyyn are about to go into their fourth year and they did everything together in first and second year like in the books, but Sirius Black is still on the loose.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series**

_At St. Mungos:_

"Now Railyyn," Henry said putting his hand on my shoulder. "You do know that it is possible that this new blood test to find your real parents might not work correct?"

I breathed in deeply, "I know." I whispered.

The healer that was going to give me the blood test walked over to me. She was petite, about five foot three, making her around my height and had black hair pulled back into a tight bun and had green eyes and a complexion that looked magnificent next to her lime-green robes.

"Railyyn, you do realize that you are only a tester, and if it does not work I'm afraid you will have to wait three years before you can try anything like this." She said smiling at me as I sat in the chair.

I nodded, "I know thank you ma'am."

"Okay, ready?" the healer asked me.

I took a deep breath and Henry held my hand smiling at me I smiled back.

She gave me a shot in my right shoulder and let it circulate for about a minute and then the healer pricked my thumb and extracted the blood and quickly gave me a band-aid.

She quickly walked out of the room and I exhaled the breath I didn't realize I was holding.

"Good job Rai." Henry said hugging me.

"Thanks for bringing me Henry." I said smiling.

"Of course Rai, now that I can apparate I love taking you places, except when I wanna be with my friends." Henry laughed.

I smiled and then the door opened and the healer walked in her face sullen.

"I'm afraid the shot did not do what we had hoped, we did however find your blood type, you are a pureblood Railyyn." The healer said. **(A/N: I'm pretty sure Sirius was a pureblood and I made her mom a pureblood)**

"I am?" Railyyn said tilting her head to the side.

"Yes, so we thank you for volunteering for this test and we're sorry we could not get you better results. Have a nice day." The healer said and walked out of the room.

We went outside and Henry apparated us home.

"Well did it work?" Mum asked worriedly as soon as we got there.

"No." I said sadly.

Mum had eminent relief on her face, but she hugged me and pulled me close whispered soothing words to me.

"I'm okay." I said pulling away from the hug.

I walked upstairs to find Ron's family owl pecking at my window.

I quickly opened my window and retrieved the letter from the owl quickly gave him a treat and he flew away.

I opened the letter and it said:

**Dear Railyyn,**

**I would like to invite you to spend the rest of the summer with me and my family at my home. Please tell me as soon as possible whether your coming or not. I invited Harry and Hermione to. Bring all the stuff you'll need for school.**

**Bye.**

**Ron  
****7/18/93**

I walked down the stairs to the kitchen where mum was cooking dinner.

"Can I spend the rest of the summer at Ron's please?" I asked smiling.

"I suppose, but why would you want to Rai?" Mum asked frowning.

"Harry is going to go and so is Hermione and I'd like to hang out with all my friends, please mum." I begged.

"Go pack, but I'm going to be a platform 9 and 3/4s to see you off." Mum sighed.

"Thanks mum you're the best!" I said pecking my mom on the cheek and going upstairs to write my response.

_Ron,_

_Thank you for inviting me and I would like to tell you that yes I would be delighted to spend the rest of the summer at your house. Mum would like to know when though._

_Sincerely,  
__Railyyn  
__7/18/93_

I folded up the parchment out it in an envelope wrote _RON_ on the front and got Katie out of her cage.

I gave her the note and let her out the window several hours later she returned with a response from Ron:

**Railyyn,**

**My brothers, Fred and George, will come and pick you up tomorrow morning in the car (yes my dad got a new one) around nine thirty. See you soon.**

**Ron  
****7/18/93**

I quickly packed both my school trunk and the luggage set my mother gave me as an early birthday present.

"Mum, I'm leaving tomorrow morning. Is that okay?" I asked.

"Sure sweetie, it'll be good that you'll have out with your friends this summer and the Weasleys are wonderful people." Mum smiled.

"Yay!" I said sitting down at the dinner table.

Henry and Pa came downstairs and we all had chicken cutlets and mashed potatoes for dinner.

"I'm leaving for the Weasley's tomorrow morning rather early so I'm going to get some rest, good night Pa good night Mum good night Henry." I said kissing each of them good night and I went up to my room to get ready to sleep.

I wore my satin lilac shorts to bed and my short sleeve button up lilac satin sleep shirt.

I put my hair in a braid and climbed into bed. It was about eleven fifty when I finally fell asleep.

At nine-thirty the next morning I was sitting outside my house with trunks in hand and my mom was going to take care of Katie while I was there.

At about nine-fifty Fred and George pulled up in a black Lexus.

"Nice I muttered under my breath and stood up fixing my jean short-shorts and my short sleeve blue plaid button up shirt that I left unbuttoned and wore a white tank top underneath.

George and Fred helped me carry my luggage to the car and after waving to Mum one last time I climbed into the front seat with Fred while George took a nap in the back seat.

"How long did the drive take here?" I asked.

"About…five hours? Give or take a few I wouldn't know I was sleeping while George drove." Fred laughed.

"Nice teamwork." I commented laughing.

"Um, Railyyn look at us we're twins." Fred said winking at me.

I laughed, "So is this the new car?" I asked trying to hide my blush when Fred winked at me.

"Nah, my dad doesn't trust us so he gave us this car that is a real car, not magical at all!" Fred said shaking his head.

"Gee, a mystery." I said shaking my head.

Fred rolled his eyes at my sarcasm.

I smiled at him and felt him staring at me which made me fidget, not just because he was super cute, super funny, and super cute, but I had had a crush on him for the past couple of months.

"You've changed." Fred observed nodding.

"Is that a bad thing?" I asked giggling because I had changed I had grown one cup size which now made me a 34 B and my hips and butt now looked better on my body, and my hair never looked greasy any more from the wrong kind of shampoo.

"No it's an observation." Fred laughed shrugging.

"Okay Fred." I said laughing.

We talked for a long time and finally we were at the Burrow.

"That wasn't to bad." I said smiling as I received my bags from the trunk and started to head inside.

Fred grabbed my school trunk and followed me inside locking George in the car.

I laughed along with Fred as I heard George start yelling from the car.

I walked inside and was immediately hugged by Ginny.

"Hi Ginny." I said hugging her back.

"Hi Rai, come with me you and Hermione are sleeping in my room we even made it larger to fit all three of us!" Ginny beamed at me.

"Okay." I said following Ginny upstairs.

"Hermione already arrived with Ron so she should be in here too." Ginny said walking into her room and sure enough Hermione was on the floor reorganizing her suitcase into drawers that Ginny must have given her.

Ginny walked over to wear Hermione was putting away her clothes and pointed to the three drawers on the right.

"Those are your Railyyn, oh and Fred you can put her trunk on top of mine and Hermione's in the corner over there." Ginny said pointing to two other Hogwarts school trunks and Fred obeyed.

"Bye Railyyn." Fred smiled as he left and winked at me.

I smiled back, "Bye Fred." I said blushing slightly.

Once Fred closed the door Hermione and Ginny looked at me their eyebrows raised.

"Okay spill." Ginny smiled throwing some red hair over her shoulder.

"What are you talking about?" I asked innocently.

"C'mon Rai like we wouldn't notice you flirting with Fred." Hermione said rolling her eyes.

"Well can I unpack first." I asked retreating to my drawers.

"No explain while your unpacking." Ginny commanded.

I bowed my head sheepishly.

"C'mon no one here will tell anyone." Hermione smiled.

I nodded, "Alright well I used to like Harry, but if you two don't already know he likes Cho Chang from Ravenclaw so then I really looked at Fred and he's cute and funny and nice." I blushed.

"_ooooo_!" Hermione and Ginny giggled like little girls.

"Stop!" I said blushing a deeper scarlet.

They laughed and let me finish unpacking before we all went outside to sit by a lake in the back yard.

"Wow Ginny you have the most amazing place for a house!" I exclaimed smiling,

"It's okay." Ginny shrugged.

"Railyyn! Ginny! Hermione!" we all heard a familiar voice call we turned and saw that Harry was there with Ron we all got up and ran to the.

I hugged Harry and Ron as did Hermione, but Ginny only hugged Harry and we could tell that her hug was quite long.

_Oops_, I thought realizing that I told Ginny who Harry liked while she still liked Harry.

"It's so great that we're all together." I beamed at all four of my friends and they all nodded.

Fred and George ran out of the side of the house carrying broomsticks and things necessary for Quidditch.

"Anyone wanna play?" George asked.

Ginny Harry and Ron all ran towards where they could play and I followed behind with Hermione.

"Lyyn!" Fred called as he and Ginny stood across from Ron, Harry, and George.

"Yes?" I asked.

"We need on more player care to join?" Fred asked.

I smiled, "I'm not very good." I shrugged.

"Yes you are," Hermione hissed in my ear. "Now go." she laughed and pushed me towards Fred's team.

Fred smiled at me and I nodded, but I could feel a pair of eyes burning my skull from staring at me.

I ignored the feeling and took the broom that Fred was holding out for me.

In the end we won 130-80

When we got down to the ground I hugged Ginny Fred gave her a high five and then Fred pulled me into a hug and kissed me on the cheek.

I beamed at Fred and he smiled back.

We shook hands with Harry, Ron, and George, but Harry looked at me very funny, like he was…annoyed with me.

I didn't understand it, so I ignored it.

When I went up to Ginny's room I took a shower and when I came out on my bed there was a note with my name on the front.

_Lyyn,_

_Meet me tonight in the gazebo by the lake at 10:36 p.m._

_Fred_

I beamed at the note and threw on gold and red plaid sweat pants and a red t-shirt with the Gryffindor crest on the breast of the shirt.

I had a lovely dinner with the family, but Harry wouldn't look at me. This bothered me because deep down inside of me, even though I am denying it, I like Harry.

I went back upstairs and got changed into a hot pink sundress and silver sandals. **(A/N: sundress is on my profile)**

I walked out to the gazebo and got there at exactly 10:36.

"Fred?" I whispered.

"I'm here Railyyn."

Fred said stepping out of the shadows and hugging me.

"Hi." I whispered.

"You may think this is sudden, and out of the blue, but I was wondering…" Fred started.

I held my breath waiting to see what he would say.

"Will you g- dance with me?" Fred asked smiling.

I giggled barely able to see him in the darkness.

"Of course Fred." I giggled.

And even with no music playing we waltzed in the gazebo to a beautiful melody inside.

**A/N: I hope you like it please review =)**


	7. The Truth Hurts

**A/N: Thank you everyone your reviews mean the absolute world to me 3 by the way the year is 1994 sorry I put the wrong year in the last chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Harry Potter world.**

"_Will you g- dance with me?" Fred asked smiling._

_I giggled barely able to see him in the darkness._

"_Of course Fred." I giggled._

_And even with no music playing we waltzed in the gazebo to a beautiful melody inside._

_Harry's POV:_

I stood in the window facing the gazebo my heart felt so strange.

I didn't like Railyyn, but why as she dance with Fred in the gazebo did I wish it wasn't Fred there, but me.

What would happen next? Would he ask her out? Did he already? Were they going to snog-

That thought infuriated me, it was a disgusting thought to have some one else having their hands all over _my_ Railyyn…my best friend Railyyn…yeah, that's what I meant.

I shook my head, "I'm being ridiculous Railyyn can snog whoever she wants." I said the words tasting like vinegar in my mouth.

"Who's Railyyn snogging?" Ron asked me.

I looked at Ron forgetting I was in his room with him, "No on why?" I asked confused.

"Why'd you say that out loud then?" Ron asked.

"I didn't-" Then I realized how big of a fool I must look like. "Never mind."

Ron shrugged and went back to his quidditch magazine.

I looked out the window and saw Fred stepping away from Railyyn and couldn't tear my eyes away.

_Railyyn's POV:_

"Thank you Fred, but I'm not sure I want everyone in the school to know that we're together when we go back." I said blushing.

Fred took a step back, "Oh, really Railyyn you seriously think your to good for me don't you?"

"I reached out to him, "No Fred, not like that I don't want us to be harassed by girls or anything, please understand…"

"No, Railyyn I'm not sure I want to." Fed said annoyed. "Harry's watching." he hissed.

I didn't understand at first until I realized that Fred was making it seem like we didn't want to be together.

"I know," I said shaking my head to look sad.

Fred stomped away towards the house and I followed him.

Once we were inside I stopped him, "Fred please can we be friends?" I asked.

Fred looked down at me since we had no audience with our actions any more he smiled, "Ok." he said and then he hugged me.

"Thanks." I said smiling.

"Good night Lyyn." Fred laughed.

"Good night Fred." I said smiling even bigger. I walked upstairs to Hermione and Ginny awake and pressed against the door.

"Thanks guys." I said walking inside and rolling my eyes.

"So do you have a boyfriend?" Ginny asked me jumping on the balls of her feet.

I shook my head, "No we're just friends."

"Are you okay with that?" Hermione asked worriedly.

I nodded, "Yeah, I think that it's best like that."

They both smiled.

"What were you guys talking about?" I asked sitting down on my inflatable mattress.

Both Hermione and Ginny shifted their weight uncomfortably.

"Have you ever seen a picture of the girl who died with the Potters the one who was said to be romantically involved with Sirius Black?" Hermione asked me.

"Haley right?" I asked and Hermione nodded. I thought about that question long and hard, "Actually no, why?"

Hermione picked up a photo album, "Harry brought this, it was his parents'. It is a book with pictures of James and Lily and their friends."

"Haley was originally Lily's friend and then became Sirius's friend as well. She was very pretty and also," Ginny started picking up a book that was leather-bound and looked like a diary, "This is Lily's journal."

"What are you guys trying to say?" I asked frustrated.

"Just look at this picture." Hermione held out the photo album.

I gasped at the person staring back at me, it was me.

"That looks just like me, except this person is tan and has blonde hair." I looked at Hermione, "You don't think she could be?" I asked scared.

"We thought so that's why we had Harry find Lily's journal, and sure enough read this passage," Hermione handed me the book and it read:

_January 6__th__, 1980_

_There is something wrong with Haley. She seems pregnant. I am scared because I have no idea who she could have had this baby with, but all the signs, her morning sickness, cravings, and mood-swings, indicate pregnancy. I believe I know who the father is, I know she'll tell me when she's ready, but I want her to be ready to tell me know, I need to know if she can take care of her baby._

_Lily_

_January 18__th__, 1980_

_I feel nauseous, and it's not going away. My period is very late and, I'm a little more then slightly nervous. _

_Haley still won't tell me anything, but I believe my hunch is correct. Oh no I feel like I'm about ready t-_

I looked up, "This is from when Lily was pregnant with Harry." I smiled.

Hermione nodded, "And read this passage."

I looked down and began to read.

_February 1__st__ 1980,_

_I was correct, Haley told me today that she has to go somewhere far away because she is pregnant and she plans to come back after the child's first birthday. She told everyone she is off to school, which is more then slightly true because she is going to have to learn a lot about how to care for her child, and because of the lack of care in her parents it is only her sister, Kayla, that I fear will want to visit. Also, I am pregnant and I am due around the same time as Haley. She refuses to tell me the father, because as I know they can't be married._

_I'm going to pray for her,_

_Lily_

I threw the journal down, "No, she can't be my mother." I stated.

"Railyyn look at the facts! Haley was your mother, don't you want to know who your father is?" Hermione said getting up.

Ginny walked over to me, "Railyyn, we all know how much you want to know here is how you found out and your denying it!"

"Because my parents were married! They must have been and my mom isn't dead!" I shrieked.

I collapsed on the floor crying.

"What is the matter in here?" Mrs. Weasley said walking in and she saw me and went to rush to my side when Ginny held her back.

"Sorry Mrs. Weasley I said standing up and forcing out a laugh. "Nothing's wrong."

Mrs. Weasley nodded and left, but we could tell she didn't buy it.

"Railyyn just look at this list we made." Hermione said passing me a piece of parchment.

It read:

_Facts that lead to the belief:_

_ wrote that her child and Haley's were due around the same time-Harry was born July 31__st__, 1980 and Railyyn was born July 30__th__, 1980_

_ and Haley are exact look-a-likes except for complexion and hair color._

_ one would claim her when Haley died because no one knew about her except for Lily who died the same day as Haley._

_ wrote that-_

"How do we know that this is really Lily's journal?" I asked not reading the rest of their list.

"Because it was put into Gringotts and we just got it out the other day." Hermione said. "And Dumbledore put it in."

I nodded knowing that those were legitimate facts then.

"Now Railyyn, we have a hunch on the father, but don't scream ok?" Ginny said putting a hand on my shoulder.

I nodded bracing myself.

"We think it could be Sirius Black."

"Crap!"


	8. Seeing is NOT Believing

**A/N: Thank you everyone, for the amazing reviews I have gotten throughout the story! It means so much to me I'm sorry I couldn't update sooner, but I had a party Saturday and when I sat down to start it when I came home I had a small case of writers block as well as on Sunday. Again my apologies and I hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series.**

_On the train to Hogwarts:_

"Did you see the Daily Prophet's headline?" Hermione asked me as we sat in the compartment along with Harry, Ron, Ginny, Ginny's friend Aria, Neville, and Luna.** (A/N: let's say that the compartments can fit 12)**

"No, why what is it?" I asked reaching for the news paper.

Hermione handed me the paper and I read the headline: **SIRIUS BLACK STILL ESCAPED, REPORTATDLY SEEN IN HOGSMEADE**

"Why thank you Hermione, but I have no interest in this since I believe that," I went to say _Sirius is innocent and not my father_, but Harry gave me a look so instead I finished "The media is just playing with us."

"Well," Aria piped in. "There are so many things that the media exaggerates, Railyyn is probably right."

I sent a silent prayer to Aria thanking her as the rest of the compartment nodded in agreement, but Ginny looked at me an shook her head.

I sat leaning against the window for the rest of the ride.

That night when I was in my room by myself, Hermione came bursting in.

"Railyyn, come quick the two other wizarding schools have arrived." Hermione said smiling.

I ran out the door with her and onto the bridge to watch the two schools arrive.

When I got there I was squished between Harry and Fred.

Fred and I decided that it would be best to be friends over the summer, but at the quid ditch world cup when the Irish won he gave me a kiss on the cheek.

Once both schools arrived we quickly walked into the Great Hall for the welcoming feast. First, Dumbledore introduced the schools and their headmasters and then we all began to eat. This year would be the Tri-wizard tournament, which is why all the schools were here. Unfortunately though, to all the 6th years, only 7th years can compete because of how dangerous the tournament is.

I was sitting next to Harry who, after the incident of watching me and Fred that night, had barely spoken to me.

"So Harry, what do you think of the chicken?" I asked as I watched him stab the same piece repeatedly with his fork.

"It's fine Railyyn why?" Harry asked looking at me funny.

"Harry are you upset about something?" I asked.

Harry shrugged and I decided I'd corner him later.

I looked up and stared at the unveiled goblet, it was truly magnificent, as well as intimidating.

As we walked to the Gryffindor Tower I saw Harry and Ron walk outside. I nudged Hermione and we followed them.

Harry and Ron were walking towards the Womping Willow.

"Why do you think their heading that way?" I whispered to Hermione.

"I don't know, why would anyone want to be over-bloody hell look at that!" Hermione said pointing at a rather large black figure following Harry and Ron as they walked around.

Hermione and I shared a look and we ran quietly until we caught up with them and I stepped on a twig.

"Bloody hell you scared us Rai- What is that?" Ron exclaimed as he ran away from the figure. The figure chased him even more towards the Womping Willow. As he was running he fell and the figure grabbed his leg with it's teeth and dragged him under a passage in the tree it seemed.

Hermione, Harry, and I all ran after him and after dodging swinging branches we fell into the hole.

"Lumos." Hermione whispered taking out her wand I followed Hermione and Harry into what seemed to be the shrieking shack.

"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed looking at the blood all over Ron's trousers.

I gasped at the bloody mess Ron's right leg was.

"Ani-Ani-Animegus!" Ron exclaimed and Harry and I looked to our left at a large black dog. **(A/N: Not sure how to spell that sorry)**

Under the dog was a man that looked more like a rat.

"Who are you?" I asked the man staring at him strangely.

The man looked at me, but turned back to the dog and looked back at me his eyes full of wonder.

"Haley? Oh Haley am I in he-heaven?" The man made a motion to get up and come over to me, but the dog's growl made him stay very still.

I stumbled backwards and Harry stepped in front of me to protect me.

I put my hand on Harry's shoulder and stepped next to him, "I am not Haley, my name is Railyyn."

The dog looked at me, his eyes almost…human and filled with love and amazement.

I shifted, uncomfortable under the dog's watchful eyes.

"Well who are you?" Harry asked.

"Harry, you look so much like you fa-father, bu-but Lily's eyes." The man said looking like he was smiling, but it was to grotesque to be a smile.

"Who are you?" Harry bellowed raising his wand towards the man as te dog kept growling at the man.

"Pe-Pe-Peter Pe-Pe-Pedigrew." The man stuttered. **(A/N: sorry I'm not sure if I spelt his name right)**

"That's impossible," Hermione said standing up. "Your dead, Sirius Black killed you."

"Th-that is animegus." Ron stuttered pointing a shaky finger at the dog. "That's scabbards." Ron cried pointing to Peter Pedigrew.

Hermione dropped her wand, and the light went out, but there was some lighted candles in the room.

I watched before my very eyes the dog turn into a human being, who picked up Hermione's wand used a spell to tie up Peter Pedigrew and looked at me.

I felt faint and Harry grabbed on to me to keep me upright.

Standing before us was Sirius Black.


	9. Things That aren't Right Should be Fixed

**A/N: I am extremely dorry for the long wait in between updates, my new laptop i just bought doesn't have word yet (how that is possible I have NO idea) and I couldn't get on the computer my sisters and I still kinda share until about now and finish the chapter. Enjoy and please R&R.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter Series.**

_I felt faint and Harry grabbed on to me to keep me upright._

_Standing before us was Sirius Black._

I looked at him and Harry pushed me back and raised his wand at Sirius.

"Now Harry, you should put your wand down." Lupin said walking into the room with his wand raised.

"What? Lupin! He is a traitor! He killed my parents and Railyyn's mom Haley!" Harry said angrily.

Sirius looked at Harry his eyes wide. "Kill Lily, James and," he choked out the last name, "Haley." In his eyes there was much sorrow. "I'm afraid Harry you believed the media to much because, I did not betray your parents, I loved them Harry, James was my best friend and Lily was one of the best people I have ever met, and it pains me that anyone could believe that I would betray them or Haley. I was on my way to visit them Haley had just gotten back from school and I wanted to say hi, I'm not the betrayer here." Sirius pointed at Peter Pedigrew. "You want a betrayer? That is your betrayer!"

Hermione looked at Lupin, their ex-professor who was sent by the Order of the Phoenix to watch Harry, "Is this true Lupin?"

Lupin took out a vile of truth serum and dropped some into Peter's mouth, "Did you tell He-who-must-not-be-named about Lily, James, and Harry?"

Peter grunted, "Yes."

"So you betrayed them?" Lupin pressed.

"Yes, the Dark Lord is not one I would want to not tell things to." Harry glared at Peter and raised his want again.

I put my hand on his arm and he lowered it, "Harry do not do anything you will regret." I said and Sirius looked at me.

"Railyyn?" he asked.

I nodded, "Yes and your Sirius Black."

Sirius nodded tears in his eyes.

I shifted under his gaze uncomfortably. Hermione walked over to me and Harry.

The silence was awkward and I increased it by walking towards Sirius.

"Did you know my mother?" I asked quietly.

Sirius nodded, "You look just like her except your hair color and your much paler."

I laughed, "Yeah, so I've heard."

Sirius nodded smiling.

"Do you know who my father is?" I asked quietly.

Sirius shook his head, "I only found out about you because of your mother's sister, Kayla, who gave you to an orphanage because she was very sick and then died about seven months after Haley died. Then I assume you were adopted?"

I nodded, "Yes, but I don't know who my father is and Sirius may I ask you something?"

Sirius nodded, "Are you sure you don't know who he is this would mean the world to me if I knew."

Sirius frowned, "I'm afraid I really don't know Railyyn I'm so sorry.

I nodded, "I should have known that no one would know it's fine." I said stepping back.

"Peter's turning into a rat!" Harry said and we all looked at him turning back into his animagus as we tried to catch him, but unfortunately we got away and then who else could go outside to find us, but Severus Snape.

"Why are you all not in your rooms and-" Snape stared at Sirius, "What are you doing here!"

"Leaving Severus, no need to cause a fuss, just stay quiet about this." Lupin said walking over to Snape.

He glared at all of us, "The four of you go to your rooms! Also there will be twenty points deducted from Gryffindor, each!"

"Ron is a bloody mess though professor." Hermione said as she tried to stable Ron.

"Take him to the hospital wing then Ms. Granger, but Ms. Wells and Mr. Potter go to the Headmaster's office." Snape hissed.

Harry and I trudged to Dumbledore's office and Snape, Lupin, and Sirius followed behind.

Snape walked ahead of us then and said to the gargoyle, "Licorice snaps." and a staircase appeared and we walked up it.

"Who is there?" we heard an old voice ask us from inside the office.

"Severus, Lupin, Mr. Potter, Miss Wells, and Black." Snape said.

"Come in quickly then." Dumbledore said as the door opened and he rose from the chair he was sitting in behind his desk.

"Mr. Sirius Black I am not to surprised to see you here, but why are you here?" Dumbledore said.

"Headmaster, I found all four of them on the grounds past curfew along with Mr. Ron Weasley and Miss Granger." Snape said annoyed.

"That is what you saw Severus, but I believe I asked Sirius why he would risk coming here." Dumbledore said looking back at Sirius.

Sirius looked at Dumbledore and cleared his throat, "Because Professor, I am not guilty and I came to seek out Peter Pedigrew, who due to an unfortunate circumstance has gotten away."

"You are not here to visit any orphans?" Professor Dumbledore asked raising his eyebrow and looking at Harry and I.

"I of course wanted to see them, they are two of my best friends' children." Sirius said not smiling.

Dumbledore sighed, "Unfortunately, You have escaped from Askaban and are to be condemned so, I can not change that. Mr. Potter and Miss Wells should be returned to the Gryffindor tower and Mr. Lupin you may leave the grounds and Mr. Black should be taken to the western tower."

"No, that's not fair Sirius is innocent." I said stepping forward and out of the corner of my eye I saw Sirius cringe when I called him Sirius.

"I'm sorry Miss Wells, but there is not evidence." Professor Dumbledore said as Snape escorted Sirius out.

I went to run after him, but Harry grabbed onto me and in the corner of Sirius's eyes I saw tears.

"Miss Wells please stay, Mr. Potter, Mr. Lupin you are free to leave." Professor Dumbledore said sitting down.

"Miss Wells I am going to say this short and sweet, kind of like the mini licorice sticks I had yesterday, why they were delightful!"

"Sir?" I interrupted slightly confused.

"Oh, yes, well, Mr. Black is innocent and by what you discovered to years ago, you may save his life and find out something you and Harry need to know." Professor Dumbledore said and it all came to me I had to rescue my true father.


	10. A Hell of a Ride

Yay! I have Microsoft word now! Ok here is chapter 9!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series.

I ran, hoping I was fast enough, to catch up with Harry. As I was running a hand reached out and pulled me into a dark classroom.

I squirmed as the person held on to my wrists, "Let go of me!" I said frustrated.

"Rai stop!" A familiar voice hissed quietly.

"Oh, I'm sorry Harry." I said happy he couldn't see how red my face was.

"That's fine what did Dumbledore say?" Harry whispered.

"Sirius is innocent Harry before I say anything else you must believe that!" I whispered back hoping Harry would believe that Sirius, his godfather was innocent.

"I do believe that Rai, go on now what did Dumbledore say?" Harry said sincerely.

"We have to save Sirius, and I have a plan get your broomstick, we have to fly over the school to the tower and were also going to bring my broomstick and give it to Sirius." I smiled.

"Okay where's your broomstick?" Harry asked.

"With yours, in the broom cupboard near the quidditch pitch."

"Okay, wait here I'm going to get them." Harry said.

I heard him start to walk away and about ten seconds later I followed him.

I followed Harry all the way down to the quidditch pitch and after retrieving the brooms Harry turned around and jumped at the sight of me.

I giggled quietly, "Sorry." I smiled.

Harry looked slightly annoyed, "I thought I told you to wait in the classroom."

"You did. Are you ready to go?" I asked.

Harry rolled his eyes and nodded. I picked up my broom and we flew up to the tower.

"Who's there?" we heard Sirius say.

"It's Railyyn and Harry Sirius." I said running around to where the opening of the cell was.

"Aren't you to a sight for sore eyes." Sirius said smiling.

"A Lo Hamora." I said pointing my wand at the lock and it opened.

Sirius came out and I handed him my broom stick, "You better get out of here quick, but first one question." I said nervously.

"Yes Railyyn?" Sirius asked already in position to take off.

"Are you my dad?" I asked scared that he would say yes and even more scared that he would say no.

Sirius got off the broom and his eyes started to tear. He nodded and I rushed forward to hug him.

"Bye Railyyn take care." He said and kissed me on the top of the head.

Sirius then looked at Harry and smiled, "Take care of yourself to Harry, you are my god son after all so if you need anything just owl me." Sirius smiled and hugged Harry.

I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw Harry smile and hug Sirius back.

We watched Sirius fly away and we quickly rushed back to the Gryffindor tower.

As Harry and I sat up in the Gryffindor common room, waiting for Hermione and/or Ron, we talked about what had just happened.

"Well we can't tell anyone what happened." Harry said.

I nodded in agreement, "We should tell Hermione and Ron though."

"Well I wasn't talking about them when I said we shouldn't tell anyone." Harry muttered.

"Who else would we tell?" I asked confused.

Harry raised his eyebrows, "What about-"

"Harry, Railyyn what happened after I left with Ron?" Hermione whispered coming in through the portrait.

"First of all where is Ron?" Harry asked looking behind Hermione.

"He has to stay in the hospital wing overnight for his broken leg." Hermione said sitting down next to us.

"Well we saved Sirius' life if that counts as anything." I whispered and smiled.

Hermione laughed a little and then looked down at her fidgeting hands. "Uhm, did you, uh ask Sirius anything?"

I looked down and nodded, "You and Ginny were right." I whispered.

Hermione nodded and looked back at Harry, "What about you Harry do you still hate Sirius?" Hermione asked.

"I don't hate my godfather anymore Hermione." Harry chuckled.

"Good." Hermione smiled and stood up, "We should all get to bed, it's rather late and we do have classes tomorrow."

I nodded and I got up and followed Hermione to the girl's dormitories while Harry went to his.

I got ready to go to sleep and when I lied down I realized how tired I was and fell asleep once my head hit the pillow.

_I woke up to the sound of bells, in fact they sounded like wedding bells. I walked towards the sound and saw and man with curly black hair and gray eyes in a tuxedo smiling while standing on the altar. Next to him was who I assumed to be the best man and he looked just like Harry, but different somehow. _

_I studied him and realized that his eyes were the wrong color. This man had hazel eyes and his hair was much shorter than Harry usually wears it. _

_I then realized I was looking at a picture._

_I looked around and saw I was in a little dark and slightly scary house. I looked on the back of the picture and it said 'My wedding that never happened'_

_I looked at it and was so confused. Why does nothing in my life make sense_?' _I wondered._

_Then I saw another picture and I gasped._

_It was a picture of a new born in the arms of a young woman, who I recognized to be my mom so I guessed that the baby was me._

_On the back of the picture was: 'Haley's daughter and apparently (as of 5/23/94) mine as well'_

_I gasped, he didn't even know about me?_

Hermione shook me awake and I woke up shaking the dream away.

_ONE WEEK LATER:_

"I can't wait to hear who the Hogwarts champion is going to be." I said smiling and bouncing in my seat.

"Well be quiet and you'll hear!" Ginny giggled.

I nodded and took a deep breath.

A name came out of the Fire and into Dumbledore's hand.

Dumbledore opened the paper, "The Durmstrug Champion is…Viktor Krum!"

There was loud applause and cheer as Krum walked up and shook hands with Dumbledore, Barty Crouch, Karkaroff, Madame Maxime and he walked into the room.

Another paper flew out of the Goblet of Fire, this one far more feminine, and Dumbledore read it aloud: "The Beauxbaton Champion is…Fleur Delacour!"

There was much applause and whistling, which was annoying to all of the girls from Hogwarts, as Fleur mimicked the same routine as Krum.

The last paper flew out of the Goblet and Dumbledore read it aloud: "And the Hogwarts Champion is…Cedric Diggory!"

Hermione, Ginny and I clapped very loudly, for after seeing him when we went to the Quidditch World Cup we knew how handsome he was.

All of Hogwarts cheered for our champion.

Dumbledore raised his arms to silence the crowd, but that's not what made all of our cheers stop…it was the fact that another name was coming out of the Goblet of Fire.

It flew into Dumbledore's hands and he looked at the name bewildered, "Harry-Harry Potter?" Dumbledore said quietly the only reason we could even hear it was because everyone in the room went deathly quiet.

"Harry Potter!" Dumbledore called louder.

Hermione nudged Harry out of his seat and he got up and stumbled towards Dumbledore.

Murmurs floated around the room on how Harry wasn't old enough and how did his name get in the Goblet of Fire.

"Bloody Hell Harry's in for a hell of a ride." I said looking at Hermione who nodded her head in agreement while Ron sulked.


	11. Why Didn't You Tell Me?

**A/N: Burst of inspiration today! So awesome! By the way, I would like to continue on in this person if you don't mind I'm sorry if this causes anyone inconvenience or annoyance.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter series, but I do own my story.**

_In the Gryffindor common room later that evening:_

Railyyn and Hermione stayed up waiting for Harry.

"What if he gets hurt?" Railyyn asked her voice sounded nervous.

"Railyyn! Don't say that you'll make me nervous!" Hermione said fingering the tassel on one of the red pillows on the couch.

Railyyn hugged the pillow she was holding tighter and frowned.

They heard the picture of the fat lady swing open and someone entered.

Hermione and Railyyn turned around and saw a quite annoyed Harry.

Hermione and Railyyn jumped up and hugged him.

"Did you enter yourself?" Hermione asked immediately.

"No Hermione, have faith in me please!" Harry said exasperated.

"Harry! We do have faith in you we just weren't sure if you would want that! I mean eternal glory would you really want that Harry, you practically already have that and we don't want you to get hurt and people can die in this tournament!" Railyyn exclaimed.

Harry put his hands on her shoulders and looked in Railyyn's eyes, "I am not going to die, I promise."

For a few seconds they just stood there and Hermione looked back and forth uncomfortably.

Harry blinked and the spell they had between each other was broken and Railyyn leaned on the couch while Harry looked around uncomfortably.

"Just be careful for us Harry, we're your friends and we'll be there for you, but for now we should go to sleep." Hermione said and the three of them walked up to their dormitories.

When both of the girls were ready for bed Hermione sat down next to Railyyn on her bed and raised her eyebrows.

"What?" Railyyn whispered.

Hermione gave her a look, "I'm not dumb Rai you and Harry definitely had a moment."

"I know you are not dumb Hermione." Railyyn said smiling trying to avoid the subject on her brief moment with Harry.

"Railyyn, I swear try to change the subject again and you'll find yourself in an uncomfortable position." Hermione said narrowing her eyes.

Railyyn sighed, "It was so…I have no words to describe it, but for a second I thought that he was going to kiss me, but he didn't I'm not even sure he likes me."

"Railyyn you like him?" Hermione gasped.

"What I never said that!" Railyyn exclaimed.

"Yes you did you like him goodness Rai you like him!" Hermione exclaimed laughing and jumping up.

Railyyn turned over blushing, "No I do not!" Railyyn exclaimed.

_The boys' dormitories:_

"Well, look here its bloody Harry Potter!" Ron said as Harry walked into their dorm.

"What's wrong with you Ron?" Harry asked sitting on his bed looking over at an angry-looking Ron.

"You could've at least told me!" Ron exclaimed.

"Told you? I didn't even put my name in; I don't want to be in this stupid tournament." Harry said annoyed.

"Sure you don't. Don't talk to me." Ron said turning over.

"Fine." Harry muttered going to sleep.

While Railyyn, Hermione, and Harry would walk down the halls people would shoot Harry dirty looks and occasionally shout things like: "Cheat!" or "Potter stinks!"

Railyyn and Hermione rolled their eyes at this.

"They are all so immature." Hermione said as they saw a group of fifth years putting up a poster that read:

50 REASONS WHY HARRY POTTARE SHOULD NOT BE IN THE TRI-WIZARD TOURNEMENT:

He's only 14

He's not good enough!

He shouldn't be allowed to have eternal glory

He's a cheat

He's a cheat

He's a cheat

He's a cheat

He's a cheat

The list went on as so. Railyyn walked over and ripped the piece of paper down.

"Hey!" one of the fifth years exclaimed. "We worked real hard on that!"

Railyyn glared at them, "Considering you spelt Harry's last name wrong, spelt tournament wrong, and numbers 4-50 are the same you didn't work that hard on it." Railyyn rolled her eyes. "Why don't the lots of you get off his back!"

"Oooo we're so scared!" The fifth years said shaking.

Railyyn and Harry glared at them.

Viktor Krum walked over and glared at the fifth years, "You should not be so rude to these girls they have more brains then you could ever wish for."

The fifth years shrunk away and the trio turned to Krum.

"Thank you." Hermione said smiling.

Krum smiled back, "But of course." He stared at her, which Harry neglected to notice because he was now looking around uncomfortably.

"Yeah, thanks." Railyyn smiled.

Krum nodded, "Good bye." He said walking towards other Durmstrangs.

"Let's go to breakfast." Hermione said as they went to the Great Hall.

_Two weeks later:_

"Harry!" Hermione called as she ran down the hill "Harry Hagrid's looking for you."

Harry nodded, "Neville, I've got to go I'll see you later."

Neville nodded, but didn't respond since he was to into the plants he was looking at.

After Harry left Railyyn and Ginny came running down the beach.

"Guess who's coming this way!" Railyyn giggled nudging Hermione.

"Who Ron?" Hermione asked flipping through the pages of her book as she sat down on a rock.

Railyyn raised her eyebrows, "Aww, does someone miss being with Ronnikins?" Railyyn winked at Hermione.

"No, Rai. That is a completely absurd thought! Ron is an annoying, selfish, stubborn boy who won't even do his own homework and has me do it for him!" Hermione exclaimed exasperated.

"Whoa, Hermione, calm down it's okay if you have a tiny little crush on Ron." Ginny giggled.

"Hermione shook her head, "No."

"Tiny?" Railyyn asked giggling

"No."

"Very tiny?"

"No!"

"Just like a speck-"

"Railyyn!"

"Sorry." Railyyn said looking down and giggling slightly.

Viktor Krum then walked by them stretching in an undershirt and shorts.

"Is that who you were talking about before?" Hermione asked as she watched Krum, and the gaggles of girls who follow him everywhere pass on the beach.

"Yeah, I thought you would like to know." Ginny said shrugging.

"Why?" Hermione asked shutting her book.

"Just because of the way you looked at him when he threatened those fifth years." Railyyn shrugged.

Hermione stood up, "Right now we need to focus on Harry and how he's going to get through the tournament, not on Viktor Krum." Hermione said rolling her eyes.

Railyyn and Ginny nodded, "So do either of you know what the first task is?" Ginny asked.

Hermione and Railyyn shook their heads.

"I wish," Hermione said. "Then we could prepare Harry, it's going to be extremely difficult."

_Later that night:_

Harry walked through the forbidden forest holding his father's cloak and looking for Hagrid.

"Hagrid?" Harry called.

"Over here Harry!" Hagrid said about twenty feet away.

Harry ran over to Hagrid and looked at him oddly, "What did you do to your hair?"

"I combed it." Hagrid said shrugging.

Harry just nodded and looked down.

"Did you bring the cloak?" Hagrid asked.

Harry nodded.

"Put in on Harry." Hagrid said as they heard Madame Maxime's voice calling for Hagrid.

Hagrid walked over to her and led her and towards what sounded like animals in Harry's perspective.

When they got over there they saw four dragons.

Madame Maxime went closer and Harry took the cloak off, "Dragons? They want us to fight dragons?" Harry exclaimed.

"Calm down Harry, the dragons aren't so bad!" Hagrid said.

A black dragon threw a breath of fire at a nearby tree and Harry's eyes went wide.

"That horntail there though, is a piece of work."

Harry walked over to Cedric Diggory and all of Cedric's friends started laughing, guessing that the reason Harry was over here was because of the buttons everyone was wearing that said: "Cedric Rules/Potter Stinks"

"Dragons, that is what the first task is, we have to fight dragons." Harry said.

Cedric blinked twice, "Are you sure about that Harry?" Cedric asked his voice sounded slightly shocked.

"I'm positive." Harry nodded.

"And Fleur and Viktor do they know?" Cedric asked looking around.

"Yes they know." Harry nodded and turned to walk away when Cedric grabbed his arm.

"Thanks, and listen the badges I'm sorry I told everyone to stop-"

"It's fine, don't worry about it." Harry shrugged and walked to his classes.


End file.
